Out of Character (aka Phoenix Project)
by Earl Cardinal
Summary: A world where everyone is mismatched in their life, and it's painfully obvious. HIATUS TILL WEEKEND
1. A Prelude with Meaning

**Well, considering the fact I finally managed to make another fic about something besides a certain series, I'll note that this is only a prologue. Due to time constraints and such, I'll have to update this a little later.**

**Apologies beforehand if you find this OOC. Of course, I'm assuming you haven't read the title, which describes this story quite fittingly.**

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Hamachi/OreGairu belongs to Wataru Watari. Only the plot (and to an extent, not even that) belongs to me.**_

* * *

The empty classroom positively glowed in the afternoon sunlight, with long shadows cast from the chairs.

Two of them were in wait for someone to sit on them.

One occupied chair, however, found itself constantly scooted and loudly nudged to a side.

The occupant, a blond girl, bit her lip in impatience while occasionally glancing at a dog-eared copy of "The Nighthawk's Star" in her hands.

It seemed she was always early, no matter what.

And this was beyond annoying at this point. She couldn't even read now.

Finally the door squeaks as it slides open.

'_Finally_! Meguri! What took you so long!'

The brown-haired girl rubbed her head apologetically.

'Eheh, sorry Yumiko...I guess I was staying too long with Sensei.'

Stepping out of the entrance, the spot is quickly replaced by a sharply contrasted pair of individuals.

On one end, a stout, glasses-wearing boy stumbles into the room, nearly spilling his thick pile of papers tucked at his side in his rush to get in.

Seeing this, Yumiko widens her eyes in fear.

'Dammit, YZ-kun, I said last time we met that your story sucked as much as before and that you should stop adding me as the main villain! And you know I never want to see another page from you again!'

The other woman on the side shrugs hopelessly at this.

'Yumiko-chan, don't be so rough, this is a service club, how can we ho-'

The blond quickly switches gears, pointing an threatening finger at the teacher, while the otaku quickly reels back in horror at the prospect that his writing still has not improved.

'Yukinoshita-sensei, you have no right to say that! I came here to read, yet I can't even do that now that I have to deal with this pushover along with this dimwit. Weren't you satisfied when I just read my books in a corner desk?!'

The woman waves away the accusations.

'First of all, I told you to call me Haruno-chan, there are two Yukinoshitas' in this school. Second of all, both Meguri-chan and Yoshiteru-kun are both nice people, as I'm sure you know, so-'

'Don't give me that!'

Before the hot-tempered girl could lash out again, Meguri quickly intervenes.

'Ah, but Yumiko-chan, if I remember, you read Zaimokuza's stories everytime, even though you always said they were bad.'

The girl is momentarily stunned, leaving the room in silence. The writer jumps up in hopefulness, while Haruno raises an eyebrow at this.

'...I hate this club.'

The other girl smiles warmly at this. Seems she was letting loose.

'Yet Yumiko-chan, don't you come here every time, even though Haruno here never enforces our presence here?'

Despite the teacher's slight smile waning at the little side comment, Yumiko develops a harsh red flush.

'Look, this place is quiet for my reading, alright! And then you two come in! So all I want to do is reading here!'

Haruno gives a sly smirk, while slowly backing to the doorway behind her.

'Well, you three settle it yourselves, I think I hear a student needing my help.'

As quickly as she came, she leaves in a flash.

The two girls look at each other in unison with a mix of apprehension and appreciation.

Seeing his opportunity, Zaimokuza raises his draft in the air dramatically.

'_Zaimokuza Beam_! Commence meeting!'

Upon completing the action, he unceremoniously slams his manuscript down on the floor, flooding the room with a clutter of kanji.

Yumiko glares at him, before covering her eyes and sighing in frustration.

'Scratch that. I _really_ hate this club.'

* * *

Being a former stuco president and everything aside, she honestly loved everything to do with her work.

The busy student council room was as usual; quiet, with only the occasional flip of papers and the constant clack of several computer keyboards. Of course, today was more productive than usual; strange, considering the current president was absent that day.

She finally pauses, briefly nodding as another member passes her a cup of water. The girl whispers to her in a suggestion while she drinks.

'Yukino, I think we should call it a day. We're all tired after last night's work for the budget plans this year.'

Scanning the crowd of papers and bodies, she indeed sees many haggard faces and yawns.

Nodding, she agrees. There wasn't much else to do.

'Thank you for telling me, Yui.'

The other girl smiles at this, and hurries away as Yukino shuffles her papers in order, immediately grabbing the attention of the sleep-deprived students in the room, already seeing the premonitions of a early release. Shutting her laptop down, Yukino bows quickly to the group.

'I would like to thank you all for your work. You may go.'

Instantly, the place roars with response, and many grin at her small speech.

'You're welcome!'

'You should know better. I can do five times more work than this!'

Accepting the compliments, Yukino stepped into place along with her enthusiastic crowd of friends in the council as they exit the place excitedly.

Just another normal day, as she joins in coverstation with Yui and another girl. Just a normal day.

'So, did you hear about that new club? Not the Neighbors club, that new garden club...'

She slides her papers in her bag, following them through the hallways while chatting happily.

* * *

After finally getting his things packed up, the boy shoulders his bag, stalking down the hallways. He was tired like normal.

He hadn't even walked three steps before he already felt the incessant chatter from a nearby group of girls. Brushing away his grey hair, he leans closer. Might as well listen.

"Did you hear? I heard the guy next to us hangs out with a gang after school!'

Heh. Not even close. He easily shrugs that one off.

'No, I heard he goes to work at a _crossdresser bar!'_

Okay, now that's getting hurtful, and hitting a bit too close to home.

Guess he could always text his little sister, see how she was. Keep his mind off all of th-

'And Iroha said he's a sis con to boot!'

Saika rolled his eyes, and removed his hand from where his phone would be.

Guess that will have to wait.

* * *

They had been here waiting for absolutely nothing to happen, and that's what they got.

At the bench on top of the school, the four boys sit there, silently contemplating life itself while enjoying the cool sea breeze.

Kakeru, Yamato, and Ōoka are about to doze off, being that they all had a competitive meet last night. But before they can escape school for a bit, a jarring sentence brings them all back to reality.

'You know, I think "female instructor" sounds sexier than "female teacher."'

The other three give dubious looks at Hachiman.

'What?'

'Where do you think this stuff up, Hik?'

Kakeru shakes his head in disbelief.

'I always thought you agreed with us, the kanji for "teacher" look _way_ better.'

All three nod sagely. Wise words indeed. Except for Hachiman, who still holds on his beliefs stubbornly.

'How about this, let's go rock-paper-scissors. If you win I'll buy us all a drink and I'll agree. If I win, you go buy me a drink and all of you agree.'

Yamato and Ōoka shake their head.

'You have to beat all of us at once, Hik.'

'That's right, since we disagree.'

The defiant boy grins deviously.

'You're on.'

Rock was going to be his winning move against his first opponent, Kakeru.

. . . . .

Sad to say, he bought them all juice after losing to Kakeru in the first round.

* * *

He wouldn't buy them juice. Not today, he was busy.

The face of the boy is covered by a magazine opened that was highlighting the possibilities of 3-D galges. Meanwhile, the boy behind the article looked on passively, looking for that one piece of information he needed.

'Hey, look, otaku over there is busy.'

'Oh yeah, I think I'm thirsty. Should I get a drink?'

He paid them no heed. This was important if he was to find the necessary selection to add on his developing game. He definitely needed it to improve on his game that he was going to enter to the upcoming competition. If only he wasn't distracted by those around him.

'Hey otaku!'

He gives no sign that he noticed the jeer.

'Hey Hayato! Did you go deaf or something? Do games do that to you nowadays? Or was that chuunibyou?''

He was going to have to endure this for his game. Or at least, that was what he was constantly repeating in his head as a mantra.

* * *

Whack, return. Whack, return. Rinse and repeat.

In the tennis court, the girl swings her racket at the ball, launching it across full force, passing by her partner before she could even react. A straight win for three rounds.

'Alright, we'll continue this tomorrow. You've still got a long way to go, though.'

Patting down her ruffled grey hair, the athlete is suddenly bombarded by other members coming along side her.

'Saki-san, can I walk with you home?'

'Wait, Saki-san, can I practice with you the day after? I still need some improving.'

'Hey, you're a third-year, why should you need anymore practice?'

The tall girl hushes the group.

'We'll do a group practice with me, alright? Me against all of you. But later.'

All of the members suck back their breath.

'A-are you sure?'

She nods, before leaving as she slings her uniform across her shoulder.

'...I see why she's called the Knight...'

The club stares in awe as the girl doesn't look back at the small crowd clumped together in the small tennis court, with Saki simply walking away.

* * *

In another classroom, a group of girls cluster upon a small area, with a certain arrogant one at the head.

'What do you suppose we should do this weekend?'

Adjusting her glasses to look up at the clock in the classroom, the leader scoffs.

'It's not even halfway through the week, and you're already thinking about the weekend? You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there, aren't you?'

The other girl hurriedly nods, before returning to stare quietly at her phone.

'Hey, Minami, do you have any Chocos? I'm getting hungry.'

Minami does a quick search within her bag.

'Sorry, Hina, but no. I only have chocolate.'

Grumbling, she accepts the wrapped sweet without thanks.

'It's a pity you didn't have any Chocos, but I guess I'll have to eat after we get back from club activities.'

Minami enviously looks on as Hina ate the bar.

'By the way, where's Hachiman?'

Snapped out of her jealousy, Minami looks around, as she hadn't noticed.

'What, he isn't here today?'

Polishing off the rest of the chocolate, Hina shakes her head.

'No, I was talking with him this morning...'

* * *

_Of course, the late afternoon sun bathed the room in a brilliant orange, with long shadows cast from each student._

Oddly enough, all of the people feel a strange sense of déjà vu.

Few chairs are occupied, except for those with gaming consoles that sit in huddles.

The day will be over soon.

* * *

**Well, what a beautiful ending. What the hell does that imply anyways? And was that a reference(s) I saw?**

**The transitional phrases were sort of strange, too. Everytime the scenery changes, the last sentence is mirrored in the next event.**

**Also:**

**Who the hell is who, and what the blazes is going on?**

**Not mocking anyone there.**

**In all seriousness, I do genuinely hope you enjoy this addition to the fanfics out there.**

**Like I've said, I don't have plans updating this properly until some matters are resolved.**

**Until then, review, follow, and read some other story/author other than mine.**

**I'm not paying the proper amount of time to these fics, so wait until I can to do all that fun stuff for me.**

**Oh, but do post constructive criticism. Or just criticism in general. It's either notable or enjoyable.**

**See you next year when I update this(I meant next_ chapter_, really, I did).**


	2. A Plan with Meaning

**Finally returning to this story after I essentially declared hiatus on all my existing stories (and one that recently popped up, like this one), I do note that the prologue, I will say simply, is not how most of the rest of these chapters will be. **

**Thanks for reviving this project to those who even checked this out, much less review or anything fancy like that. Well, to a degree, but I did have plans to continue this, yet time was a factor I lacked (and still do).**

**Well, here goes the second chapter. Note, it will be boring.**

* * *

Kakeru sighed as the four boys walked down to the convenience store.

This disturbed Hikki, as he wasn't the drama type, as far as he remembered.

And before he knew it, his friend launched into a full-on passionate declaration of love.

'You know, I think I like Hina-chan.'

The other boys don't respond.

Surprise surprise. That is to say, only Kakeru was unaware that the rest of them were well aware of the fact that whenever Kakeru got his eyes on Hina, they were glued until someone shook him out of it.

'You know, maybe you should confess or something.'

Kakeru frowned in thought.

'I don't know, because if sh-'

Õoka pats the boy's shoulder heartily.

'Ha, don't worry about that. We'll make sure Kake here doesn't run into any love troubles, right, Hik?'

Hachiman nods along with Yamato.

'We're on board with all this.'

Unable to resist, Hikki lightly nudges Kakeru with his fist.

'If this turns out badly, you're still going to have to buy me a drink, ain't that right?'

Kakeru chuckles at the bet.

'You're on, Hikki. We'll all find out the day after tomorrow, right?'

* * *

**One Day Later...**

The bell finally rang. Hikki yawned tiredly upon hearing it, before moving away.

He had slept too late, but homework was piled up last night.

The last class was always the worst.

Unfortunately, this was only the start of his troubles.

He hadn't walked two steps out of the door when he was pulled aside.

'Wh-!'

The large boy behind him had a firm hold of his jacket, and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

And thus, Hikki was dragged away, without anyone noticing.

But of course, he complained the whole way.

* * *

**Service Club room**

He didn't know what to expect, but he certainly didn't imagine he would see the mismatched trio in front of him as he was tied to the chair by Zaimokuza, who had also brought him here.

The quiet girl who seemed to always have something to organize, the unforgiving "Icicle Beauty," and the renown history otaku. All sitting together and staring at him.

Where he fit in all of this, Hikki wasn't sure yet.

With this, the blonde girl stood up first, pacing around.

'So, obviously, we've brought you here to warn you about something.'

Yumiko indicated towards him.

'One of your friends, Kakeru Tobe, is in love with Hina Ebina, correct?'

'That's right, everyone knows that much.'

But where was this leading?

Yumiko nodded, seeing he wasn't at least an idiot.

'Meguri, explain the rest. His eyes are bothering me.'

. . . . .That comment hurt his feelings.

The girl reacted immediately, jumping up from her seat beside Yoshiteru, and carrying several binders to boot, quickly rushing over to bow for him, as if it was an apology.

Not quite enough to explain the situation, but acceptable, unlike Yumiko's blunt disregard for him. Hikki grows hopeful that he'll get a better understanding of what exactly he did to deserve being in this room.

'Anyways, like Yumi-chan said, we're trying to help you and your friends.'

Pulling a sheet out from her notebook in her hands, she searched for the right words.

'Kakeru, as you said, is in love with Hina. However, we have received information that if he does confess, it will result in a social catastrophe.'

Her grim analogy was rather over the top, but none of the other members seemed to note that. Was he the only normal one here?

'As such, it is our given duty as the Service club to have you ensure this doesn't happen. Or at least, ensure that there will be a minimum of people who are affected by this event.'

Flipping the page, she continued to skim through her notes.

'Thus, we have developed a plan that will chiefly involve your cooperation, and. . . .'

Glancing back at Yumiko, the other girl nods.

'Come on in.'

The door slides open behind Hachiman, and he waits for the person to appear. A short-haired brunette.

And it's none other than Minami, Hina's second-hand. . . .girl.

Though he felt like he should have expected it, Hikki was still unsure as of why Minami was going to help her "friend." Despite Hina's friendliness with him, he was sure he had seen several instances where the two of the girls were not on the best of terms.

'G-good afternoon, Hachiman.'

'Alright, now that we're all here, I'll explain to you your roles. Minami, who informed us of the whole possibility, will play the receiver.'

The vague term piqued Hikki's sense of dread.

'And Hachiman will act as the giver. That is, Hikki, you will confess to Minami.'

The instructions sent Minami to bit her lip in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Hikki went with the flow, but was having his doubts.

'And Minami, you will reject him.'

The sudden 360 was jarring for both of them.

However, Meguri keeps speaking, as if unaware of the surprise from the two in front of her.

'And thus, this will intercept into another part of the plan: Hina plans on using you as a scapegoat for when Kakeru inevitably confesses, as said by Minami.'

Hikki was simultaneously shocked and dissappointed. He thought he was a decent friend of Hina's. . . .Thinking back now, maybe it wasn't so.

Before he could sink any deeper into his thoughts, Meguri rattles on.

'As such, upon having you publicly confess,' Hikki's sputter is instantly quieted by Yumiko's glare, 'Hina will have no grounds to have you be that reason. Since she was planning to use your name, and break up your little group of friends systematically.'

Despite Meguri's clear-cut description of what was to occur, Hikki couldn't necessarily see the logic. Was Minami a reliable part of this? Is Hina even going to use him as a rebuttal for Kakeru's confession? He didn't shave any answers, and he'd be damned if he got some.

'That concludes your briefing. Zaimokuza, do you have anything to add?'

The virtually silent otaku looked up.

'Just one.'

Standing up, Hikki felt a new aura grow in the room. Something he had never felt before when brushing by the boy.

'Listen here, H-man.'

Glaring at him through his glasses, Yoshiteru pauses for a moment.

'As you may know, I am the Kengo shogun Yoshiteru Zaimokuza.'

. . . . . .And he just lost the moment.

'And you should know that you are the god I am meant to respect, Hachiman Daibosatsu. Correct?'

Hikki blankly dips his head as an answer. Seems he knew. Now.

Adjusting his glasses, Yoshiteru grew a grim face.

'But I won't respect you.'

. . . . .What?

'Because when your god turns his back on you, then that god is _dead_ to you just as you are _dead_ to him.'

. . . . . . . .Hikki wondered if that was a threat on his life.

And with that, the otaku seats himself back on his chair.

All of the girls (basically everyone besides Yoshiteru and Hachiman) grimaced at the awkward tension. Finally, Yumiko stood up.

'You're now dismissed.'

Heeding the signal, Minami quietly left.

But unfortunately for Hachiman, he was roped to the chair, preventing him from getting up.

'Yoshiteru, take him outside. We'll review tomorrow's activities; namely, avoiding all contact with the event. Now, Meguri, you'll . . . . '

The door closed, and Hikki was stuck outside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It's really embarrassing when you have to wait for the same people who tied you up to finish up with their business and come out, finally freeing you.

And Hachiman discovered this new experience upon waiting for two hours until finally the Service club ended their meeting (which had suspicious amounts of silence and whispering).

* * *

**Later**

With the other two members leaving, only Yumiko and Hikki were left at the school, where the red sun was sinking into the horizon, and casting a fiery glow on both of them.

'I'll tell you this once, Hachiman.'

The blond messed with her hair, and if he didn't hear her Hikki would have thought she didn't even say anything, so little attention was given to him.

'This entire plan is BS. There is almost no chance for a happy end including everyone. This is a suicide mission. A social suicide mission.'

The last words echoed in Hikki's head. "_Social suicide_." The two words had never been put together for him, and felt unfamiliar on his tongue.

'All I can say is I hope you know what you'll be doing. For your benefit. This will likely be the last time we speak like this. Got it?'

Not even making sure he did, she swiftly turned away, speeding off.

Hachiman nervously scratched his head.

He hoped she was wrong, for both their sake's. Or maybe just his own.

With that little afterthought, he too walked towards home.

* * *

**Oh the horror. Oh the _suspense._**

**Hopefully this is the only 2-chapter arc I ever make. The rest will probably be one chapter.**

**So yes. This is what the rest of the story will be like this.**

**As you may notice, many if the characters are OOC. Well, that may have something to do with the fact that this story is called Out of Character, as well as having all the characters be a combination of two. It's delicate, unlike my butchering of this series.**

**Well, hopefully you enjoy this, but if you don't like it, then get ready for way more of this "_stuff." _**


	3. A Failure with Meaning

**Not much to say, this wraps up this arc of events. . . . .**

**Hachiman will play a more minor role after this, so apologies for all you Hikki-fans. We're talking looking at the big picture here.**

**Though, the Service Club will see some more appearances.**

**Again, apologies for any OOC-ness you see here. Again, I advise you to read the title of this story before delving into it. I did warn you, a little.**

* * *

**_The_ Day**

Hikki bit his lip, hard. This was the class where he was meant to finally take action. He could see Yumiko on the other side of the classroom, nonchalantly staring at him. She was definitely waiting to see if he had the balls to do it.

. . .Well, seems he did, as she scooted off his desk.

Kakeru looked up from his corner desk in confusion.

Minami, who is beside Hina and talking, takes a nervous step forward.

Hina doesn't seem to notice.

Yumiko only raises an eyebrow.

And Hikki feels all the pressure.

Despite being aware that not all of the students were looking at him, the burning feeling of those who did was still evident.

He was losing confidence.

Luckily, he had only three steps from Minami (who hadn't moved an inch after the first step).

Well, here goes nothing. Or for Kakeru, he supposed.

'S-so, Minami, I have something to say.'

Was that how it went? He had always been confessed to, and never confessed to anyone before.

Her rapid nod looked as if it would pop her head off.

'You, you can just say it right now . . . .Hikki.'

Crap. Now is where he drops it.

'Anyways. . . .Would you. . Go out with me?'

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. That sounded terrible. Absolutely terrible.

However, Minami was hesitating. She doesn't look directly at the boy, instead only frowning as she tries to say what has to be said.

Yumiko narrows her eyes. If that girl said the wrong thing, nothing was going to go right.

And everyone in the room held their breath. Except for Hina, who was inconspicuously looking away from it all.

But finally, the girl shakes her head a fraction of an centimeter. Barely, but it registers as a "no."

Hachiman tried to pull his best "I just got rejected" look. Difficult considering he was always the one doing that. Rejecting, that is.

But what was he supposed to say now?

Crap. . . .Maybe he should have practiced this.

'S. . .sorry for bothering you. . . .'

That was the worst ending he could have done.

But hey, maybe people thought he was a sensitive guy.

With that, slowly walked off, still the center of attention, as the entire class had fallen silent.

Minami seemed undecided as to what she should do, but finally also stepped back to friends, and Hina.

It seemed the worst was over.

But of course, being the optimist he was, Hachiman jinxed it.

Or maybe it was fate that the whole thing went downhill from there.

As Hikki placed himself firmly on his seat, he heard a loud commotion from Minami's friends.

'You knew Hina liked Hachiman, right? You could have at least have had some consideration after she just confessed to him yesterday!'

Wait, _what_?

Hina definitely did not confess to him yesterday. . . .

So that lead to only one conclusion: she told everyone else she did.

And apparently, he didn't accept it.

Of course, neither Hikki, Minami, Kakeru, or anyone in the Service Club heard of this.

Until now, with the entire class believing it too. And only with four truly knowing the truth behind the matter.

Hina was quietly sulking in the back of the group, while the rest were reprimanding Minami, who looked very much confused.

'Minami, you've gone too far this time. We never want to see you again! _Hina_ never wants to see you again!'

The innocent (mostly) girl that was accused tried to give out a desperate plea that she wasn't guilty.

'But I didn't eve-'

'No, out!'

And so, before she could protest any further, the girl found herself promptly pushed out of the classroom.

. . . . .Which only lead to the attention of the class back to Hachiman, except this time, with much more distaste at him for rejecting a girl and asking out another right afterwards the next day.

Uncomfortable with this feeling, Hikki didn't even dare look at Kakeru, who he was sure was looking at him too with a expression of disgust. Something Hikki didn't see want to see right now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a flash of yellow as Yumiko turned away from the scene.

Grindng his teeth, Hachiman decided to cover his head and wait for the teacher to come back.

But no one spoke for several minutes afterwards.

And even when it began, they were only whispers.

Not that it prevented him for hearing things he'd rather not hear about himself.

* * *

**Afterschool**

'Oi, you guys!'

Hikki ran over to the trio who were leaving from the school gates. The late afternoon was clouded that day.

Time to apologize.

'Hey Kakeru, I'm sorry, you know, but you have to listen to me, that whole thing was a-'

He shakes his head, immediately quieting the babbling Hachiman.

Ōoka and Yamato frown at this, before making their exit as the two face it out in the glow of the dying sun.

'Sorry, Hikki.'

Casting a apologetic smile, Kakeru reaches for the other boy's shoulder.

'I'm sorry we can't do this anymore.'

Widening his eyes, Hachiman shrugs off his hand.

'Do what!? Kakeru, you have to know, I didn't do anything like what they said! You've got to hear me out on this. Hina was going to reject you, alright? And then, I was forced to confess to Minami so Hina would blame me and ruin our whole group, like it's doing right now, okay! And so, I did all that. But Hina, damn her, she just _had_ to have brought up some new thing that she confessed to me yesterday. You were with me the entire day, right!? Even after school, I was busy. You can ask that crazy Service Club, I was there for more than three hours! Trust me, there is no way in _hell_ she could have done what she did and I do what she said I did!'

Panting, Hachiman placed his hand on his knees, sucking in air after that monologue.

'Hikki, that sounds great, but I can't. I just can't.'

Kakeru still tried to laugh it off with his smile, but it was wearing thin.

'Remember out little bet? How if everything went wrong, I would buy you juice?'

Hachiman doesn't react.

No, no, **no.**

Kakeru pulls from his school bag a small juice box.

'I guess I came prepared, huh.'

He holds it forward to Hachiman.

'Never did think it'd go this wrong though.'

Hikki stares at the drink. He knows what will happen if he takes it.

'Dammit, no! I told you-'

He doesn't finish his sentence before he is struck to the ground by a punch to his stomach.

'Look, Hachiman, just take the damn drink. Don't give me this crap.'

Kakeru drops the container beside the wheezing boy.

'I don't want to see you again, Hachiman. This whole. . .this whole thing with you and. . .'

A pause, but then Kakeru turns away from him.

Hikki can hear him stomp off into the distance.

Coughing in pain, the pulse of his blood doesn't stop.

The rough concrete scrapes his clothes and hands as he struggles get up.

Neither of the two see the other streaked with tears.

But both are coursing with pain.

* * *

He stumbles across the road back home, his stomach still jabbing him as if he had just been hit. The drink is in his hand, but he wants to just wants to fling it away.

But it was a parting gift, a parting gift from Kakeru.

Yumiko's face flashes in his vision.

Once again, her words came back to him.

_"Social suicide." _

"She might not speak to him like she did then."

Evidently, she meant he wouldn't speak with him as the ever-popular Hachiman that he used to be.

It was at that moment, when Hikki grew his hatred of _this_.

This society, this social norm. He had lived in it for years, he had cherished it, he had been part of it, he had worked for it.

Yet he was now abandoned with the single "mishap of love."

Despite him having done nothing wrong, everyone had treated him carelessly. Yumiko, Hina, Yoshiteru. . . . .

What did he do?

Nothing. But society punished him for that.

And the waves of agony was a sharp reminder of that, as well as the dried tears on his face.

But still, this wasn't enough.

No, no, he wasn't properly kicked out off the high-class life yet.

Pausing a moment to clutch his stomach, he sees a car's headlights blaze to him, and the world, for Hiki Hachiman, goes dark.

The last thing he sees is the juice box next to him, crushed and leaking.

_Huh_, he chuckles darkly. _Just like him._

* * *

**Damn, what did I just type up?**

**The sadness factor is really low, I can't make a tragic mood to save my life.**

**But. . . . well then.**

**Not all the arcs will be this dark, though.**

**I'm sorry if it seems rushed in how it's made up, but we have stuff to cover, besides Hikki. Which is actually spelled "Hiki," but spellcheck won that war long ago.**


	4. A Interlude with Meaning

**Wow, rapid developments indeed.**

**I like this story, and I like the anime/manga/light novels.**

**So, thus, I will try to appreciate this story. **

**And hopefully you, as a reader, will too.**

**Though I'm not getting sentimental, that's just the caffeine speaking.**

**Sorry for the attempted tragedy that was last chapter, I'll try to make it up with our favorite duo: Yumiko and Hayato.**

**'Cause why not. **

* * *

The day following the incident was remarkably quiet.

Both Hina and Hachiman were absent, and Minami had been transferred to another class.

Though Hayato had just returned after he had gotten a cold from all those late-night trips to buy more games.

Incidentally, he had no idea what had transpired.

Not that he would have particularly cared even if he did, he was more concerned with the fact that he was behind schedule. The competition for the best home-made videogame was in a week, and he had only just finished programming. He still needed a decent cartridge casing, not to mention an opening title sequence, along with a ending sequence.

But classes were long, and his time was short.

Rubbing his eyes, he was promptly whacked on the head by the teacher.

'! . . . . . Haruno-san. . . . . . . '

She shakes her head at him.

'Hayato-kun, even if you did miss out yesterday, that doesn't mean you get to skip out on today's lesson.'

The boy simply grumbles.

Well, he might as well not fail his classes.

'Yes, Haruno-san, I'll do as you say.'

With this, she smiles, but once again whacks him.

'I told you to call me Haruno-chan, you're making me feel old.'

* * *

**Lunch**

The apparent lack of the duo of Hachiman and Hina was evident by the little conversation around. Even Hayato had to note this, and found it odd. But considering he had no friends, besides Zaimokuza, who was in another class, he wouldn't have known what happened.

As per usual, the videogame development was top-priority, and once again he was reading through magazines highlighting techniques helpful to him as he prepared to complete his entry for the competition.

It seems his usual oppressors were occupied with the heavy atmosphere, and only cast the occasional disgusted look at him. Not that he minded, he had bigger things to work on.

However, this lack of social development was interrupted with the arrival of the former student council president, Yukino Yukinoshita.

A sudden rush of whispers flooded the room, and the hissing grew as she stopped at Hayato's desk.

Completely aware of who was in front of him, Hayato chose to ignore it. Maybe she was looking for someone behind him. Nevertheless, he acted oblivious.

'Hayato, can I speak with you?'

So she was looking for him. Was he in trouble of some sort? He didn't remember doing anything wrong. . . .

Closing the pamphlet he had been reading, he stood up, unsure of what to say.

It seemed he didn't have to, as the girl simply walked off, as if asking him to follow her.

He complied, but was distracted by the murmur of those around him.

Which abruptly stopped after he stepped out, as Yukinoshita closed the door.

'. . . . .So?'

If he was in trouble, he might as well get it over with.

Shuffling to lean against the wall, the girl looks away from his expectant gaze.

'I am to choose a new student council member, and I believe you are most qualified to join.'

A shocking development. At least, he would think it to be. Was it normal to be selected from the masses to be part of the stuco?

His inquisitive expression brought her to elaborate on her decision.

'After observing several classes, it appears to me that you deserve the spot the most, whatnot with your stoicism and admirable demeanor under pressure.'

All very basic reasons about his personality, but acceptable.

Chuckling at his puzzled look, Yukino shrugs indifferently.

'Give it some thought, Hayato-kun. I'll see you tomorrow then.'

And so, with that, before he could utter another word, she disappeared in the halls as quick as she came in the room.

But as soon as he entered the room, he felt the burning looks (and the occasional glares) on him, and the room was ominously silent.

Not that he cared.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

At least, that was before the paper balls started pelting.

. . . .He'd really appreciate the study hall teacher to attend the class sometimes.

As another flash of white streaks is accompanied by a couple titters from the girls, he starts to really give some thought to Yukinoshita's choice.

Hey, maybe he could get more work done there rather than here in this classroom full of hostile faces.

But of course, Yumiko looked on the scene with much interest, seeing as Yukino herself had come down to speak with Hayato privately.

The boy had been under her radar, but this brought him up.

With Hachiman and Hina gone, she wondered how this would play out.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but expect another one coming up.**

**Unfortunately, it seems some arcs will take some time to expand.**

**Due to this, I will try to post them as soon as possible to get it over with.**

**Everything is currently SNAFU.**

**I'm less busy than I was, but that doesn't mean I'm open.**

**Hopefully some out there enjoy the story thus far.**

**Not that I would know, but I suppose reviews and such take time.**

**Not that I'll wait for them, since I'm sure you [anonymous readers out there] would infinitely prefer it if I didn't.**

**And I never liked those authors who wait too long for reviews either.**

**There's a saying that you should only treat others as you would treat yourself. Something like that.**

**Well, I suppose this is OreGairu. What did you expect?**

**Also, Yukino and Yumiko feel OOC. Oh wait. . . . .**


	5. A Conflict with Meaning

**Another short chapter. Because I know everyone just loves them**

**Jokes aside, these are all scenes that can't fit along with another chapter's worth of plot points. So they are isolated in these little foreboding notes.**

**Well, regardless, I do believe the next chapter after this will be a typical chapter length.**

**Also to note, I decided to have arcs. The plot is too overflow-ey otherwise. And another part of that is that I want to let this story cool off a little.**

**I tend to get rushed when I like a story.**

**Nonetheless, read on. This isn't the arc end. . . .yet.**

* * *

For Yumiko, the quiet nature of the socializing was peculiar, brought forward by a distinct lack of two major players in the whole thing. Though she was meaning to be insincere to Hachiman, seeing as the whole "social apocalypse" mentioned by Meguri did happen, it seems they underestimated the span of the matter.

Not that she particularly cared. It was far more interesting to see the aftermath, especially the entrance of the ever-elusive student council member Yukino Yukinoshita.

Once again figeting in her seat as she waited for the other members, she heard a knock.

'?'

Strange, considering Haruto never knocked, and neither did Yoshiteru or Meguri.

Unwillingly closing her novel, she stood up and stalked over to the door, preparing to reject another clueless boy confessing to her, or just push away anyone else who was bothering her.

As she pulled the door aside, she was surprised to instead see three girls looking nervously at their feet.

_Weird._

'Who are you? The Service Club isn't open yet.'

The girl at the front blinked at Yumiko, before indicating at her small group behind her.

'W-we'd like to talk with you. About. . . stuff.'

'Huh?'

Wait. . . . weren't these girls usually with Hina or something/someone like that?

. . . .Was she considered Hina's replacement?

'Hey, wait, no, you got it all wrong. There's only so much I do, and you don't have to-'

She didn't finish, as a horde of more girls arrived at the entrance.

'Wait, where did you buy your hair clip then?'

'Speaking of hair, how do you accomplish those rolls?'

'They're not rolls, they're ringlets, baka!'

'No, you're the baka!'

Of course, this little fight was quickly smothered by more girls who were also coming in.

As such, the Service Club room flooded with these former followers of the disheveled Hina.

Throughout all this chaos, Yumiko really had to ask: _Where the hell were Yoshiteru and Meguri?!_

* * *

**Classroom**

'So she's going to make friends?'

The girl nodded.

'Then what are we?'

Meguri paused here. Yumiko definitely didn't see them as friends, so thus, the next level down was. . . .

Scratching her head worrisomely, she looks over her notes to distract herself.

'Acquaintances? Club members? I wouldn't be sure even if I asked her personally. Let's just leave it at that.'

She was given an unpleasant shock when she found her notes of the Hachiman plan, something that Yumiko had made her do on a whim.

Both quietly busied themselves, but neither were willing to be the first to say it.

They were slowly breaking apart.

* * *

**Another short chapter, I'm sorry if you're unsatisfied. But otherwise, these little scenes won't fit anywhere else, since, you know, almost every event happens in school or going/leaving school. It would be an awkward transition.**

**Good news is that I'll resume regular chapters after this.**

**Again, apologies if you find the lack of focus on Hiki to be rude and uncalled for.**

**I did say that this story is very jumbled. . . Sometime ago.**

**I seem to have a conscience, as I keep saying sorry.**

**But after saying all these apologies, what could I mean?. . . . .**

**Another hiatus of course!**

**Trust me, some other stories of mine need to be worked on too.**


End file.
